


Waiting

by approximate_knowledge



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Meta, Young Rey, idk I just like Rey and think her story is cool, rey meta, short rey ramblings from the years she spent alone on Jakku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7816465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/approximate_knowledge/pseuds/approximate_knowledge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Rey alone on Jakku, and some experiences she had growing up in the desert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

On clear nights, she’d watch the stars. It was brutally cold after the sun went down, but she couldn’t resist the allure of the inky blue night. She sat on top of the AT-AT and gazed up at the vast expanse of darkness.

 _Are you up there?_ she wondered. 

_Are you staring out at the same sky?_

She took her time focusing on each tiny light.

_Which one is you?_

_Is it this one? Or this one?_

A small part of her held onto the futile hope that maybe she was looking at the right star. That maybe, just for an instant, she was looking right across the galaxy to her family. 

What would they say if they saw her now? What would they think of her? Would they be proud of her? Of the person she’s become? Would they recognize her after so many years? 

A chill breeze sent shivers down her spine. This was storm season. Strong winds were blowing in from the East, creating dust clouds that raged across the desert, burying everything in their path. Choking out the stars. She was lucky to have a night like this.


	2. Chapter 2

She can’t remember their faces anymore. She can’t even remember their names. The memories have been worn away. Lost to time like footprints in the sand.

Sometimes she gets flashes of them. Of her life before.

Strong arms catching her as she falls.

A hand caressing her face. 

A voice telling her that they’ll come back. 

They’ll come back for her. 

If she only just waits. 

Just waits right here.

She started the tally on the one hundredth day. At that age, it was as high as she could count. She made the marks to keep track of the time. A tally for each number she couldn’t name. There are more than a thousand scratches now. She’ll hit five thousand by the end of the season.

She’s still waiting.


	3. Chapter 3

She was ten years old when she first thought about leaving. Or at least, she thinks she was ten. She doesn’t remember her birthdate. And anyways calendars don’t transfer well between planets.

Unkar had kicked her out of his hovel. Said she was old enough to start working for her food. She’d been living in the AT-AT for four days. It was cold at night. She was so very alone. The tears came silently. The despair raged loud in her mind.

_They are never coming back._

_If they loved me, then why would they abandon me here?_

_Why would they strand me alone in the dark?_

_I should leave this place. Stow aboard a cargo ship and run far away. Away from the desert and the winds and the hunger._

Then the small voice in the back of her brain reared its head. 

_And then what?_ it asked. _What can you do? You have no one. You are no one. Just a scavenger. With no past and no name._

Then the distant memories would awaken in her mind, buttery and warm like the light of a candle. Reminding her of days gone by. Helping her grow strong.

 _I’m not alone,_ she’d think, resolve hardening. _I have someone. They’re out there._

_They love me._

_I know they love me._

_I remember that they loved me._

_I just have to wait for them._

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm sappy don't judge me. Also, tryna improve my writing so if you have any tips, critiques, comments, pros/cons, etc. they're much appreciated.


End file.
